fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vorona Senna
Vorona Senna is the Head of the 9th Custody Enforcement Unit of the Magic Council. She is one of the Council's greatest fighters; in turn, leads one of the organization's strongest units. Vorona is a renonwn mage for her strength, beauty, and poise. She is most well known by the moniker, The Black Maiden (す ぶらく めいでん Su Buraku Meiden). However, she's also know as Vorona of the Blossoming Sword (ぼろな おうふ す ぶろそみんぐ すをうづ Borona Oufu Su Burosomingu Suwo-du), for her exemplary and elegant swordplay. Vorona's devious and clever tactics has both earned her praise among the council and jealousy among the lower ranks of the Rune Knights outside of her division. Appearance Before her skills, Vorona's trademark is, admittedly, her looks. She's noted to be very gorgeous by many men, among the Council, Military, and guilds. She is a notably tall young woman, standing at a good 5 foot 10 inches. Though ironically, she was once insecure about her height as a young girl. Vorona has soft pale skin along with dark red eyes, that is almost blood red in appearance. The young woman has flowing brown hair that reaches down half of her back, and covers the top corner portion of her face when worn down. She has a curvaceous and fit body, the former a result of good genes; the latter due to her rigorous weekly exercise regiment. Lahar comments that Vorona is nearly at the peak of perfect physical fitness. On duty, Vorona does not bother with simple outfits. She sports a tight black combat jumpsuit with thin, flexible armor-like plates sewn into it in various areas. Along with that she wears long matching black gloves and high heeled black boots. Wrapped loosely on her waist is her weapon belt which holds a single pistol on each side; has a thin scabbard for her rapier to slide into when not in use. Over this, she wears a luxurious white fur coat. Which she, of course, throws off in battle. In more casual settings, she wears a short black peacoat, along with a white scarf. In addition, she wears a pair of white pants. She tends to style her hair to the side when off duty. Vorona embraces her looks, not afraid to use them to manipulate men if need be. Personality In a nutshell, Vorona is one who will do what is necessary to get her way. She is a straight forward, focused, and undeiniably confident young woman with a side of sass. Vorona believes in looking out for one's self before others, however, she sees all her subordinates as nearly dear to her. As such, if any were to die, it would be on her and be a sign of her weakness; inability to protect them. From their first meeting, Sanjo commented that many times her actions contradict with the her so called personal ideologies. Vorona is incredibly competetive and did what she had to in order to climb the rank ladder. Though she does not regret such coldness as it got her where she is today. According to her mother, this is a trait she shares with her late father. As said before, Vorona is a woman of unbreakable confidence. She has full trust in her skills and is well aware of her limits. It is her belief that one of the main things that seperate the powerful from the weak is, in fact, the factor of one's mentality. If you accept weakness and yield to complacency, then you won't get anywhere in life on your own. Time and again, Vorona can tend to be a bit arrogant and look down on the "weak who don't try to better themselves in any way". Though she tends to get scolded for this by her comrade, Xavier Ferdinand. Unfortunately, Vorona is not the most merciful person to deal with. It's common knowledge around the council that her interrogation methods are nothing to laugh at. In addition, she can be exceptionally manipulative as she uses Dark Mages as pawns to catch other dark mages. Due to being trained in the art of assassination and stealth as a child by her father, Vorona is very cold in combat. More so then normal people, she holds no remorse to taking human life long as it is for a reason. Her training left her desensitized to killing other humans. According to her, she killed for the first time at the age of 5 as a test from her father. Vorona believes this dark side of her to be what is left of her father. That her heart and mind of an assassin was a parting gift from her father. The aforementioned is something that she does not take pride in and tries to put in the back of her mind. Yet, the shadows of one's past are hard to eradicate, very hard. History Vorona comes from a particularly unique background. Her father was a powerful and influential Dark Mage among the criminal underworld, he lead an extremely skilled group of Mages specializing in assassination. Had it not been for the foresight of Neyo Vista, and the intervention of his best commanders, Raimo Vista and Oden Tenshi, said group would of left the general populace of Fiore in panic. Her mother was the first born daughter of a powerful merchant family in Crocus. They would fall in love somehow and have a single child, Vorona. Prior to the death of her father, there was a dispute over the custody of their child. Her parents' blissful love did not last long, and her father believed he should raise Vorona. Her mother protested, given his lifestyle and the path of darkness that it followed. It was among this debacle, that Vorona's father would kidnap his infant daughter; take her with him. Due to the elusiveness of said man, tracking him was incredibly difficult. As the years past, he would train his daughter, a mere child, the basics of assassination and all that it entails. He'd leave the advanced concepts to another method-- permanently implanting them into her mind via Archive magic. While she missed her mother dearly, Vorona had a strong connection to her father; strived to please him as she progressed in her training. All this would come to end when she was age 8. where Oden Tenshi, a Commander in the Military, would save the young child (running off tips from sources of Neyo's) from the dark life she was being brought up in. This would also lead to the capture and suicide of Vorona's father. Vorona and her mother had a tearful reunion. From then on she would be raised by her mother and her family. Though her life with her father had shaped her to be a cunning person in the future; not one above manipulated others. Vorona would lead a fairly normal life of a noble young girl. It was around the age 15, that'd she find her way to the Magic Council. Determined to take down those like her father. Her pedigree had been a issue for some of the backwards thinking members of the Rune Knights, but Vorona would soon be accepted by her fellow mages. She would excel as a mage and a sword mage, to the point that the Magic Council Chairman preceding Guran Doma would commend her skills. Around 18, she would become the head of the 8th division-- one of the youngest people to hold such a position. At the same point in time, she would enter into a friendship with many named mages. She and Lana Kaen were friends and got along, she'd also befriend Richard Aria and Lahar. Among these was her "relationship" with Sanjo Vista, who had just attained the title of Wizard Saint. They would have a purely physical relationship for a small stint of a week, a result of a good first impression that spiraled out of control, as said by Sanjo. They would remain friends, and Vorona would even help Sanjo refine his swordsmanship skills by teaching him fencing techniques. Relationships Magic Council Sanjo Vista Family Magic and Abilities Equipment Red Death (れど ぢす Akano Shi): Trivia *Her appearance is based off Mitsuru Kirijo from the video game series Persona 3. **Her teenage appearance is actually a young Talia al Ghul. *Vorona is Zicoihno's first notable and ''active Magic Council mage. *Vorona has a history with Sanjo Vista. *Vorona is known for her rather ''rough ''interrogation tactics. *Vorona's personality is ''partly ''based off Talia al Ghul from ''Batman. *Upon hearing of Sanjo's adventures with Lana, Vorona comments to Richard Aria that she's happy he has truly found someone. *Despite the situation with Vorona's father, Vorona's mother, Anne, had her daughter keep her father's surname. Category:Zicoihno Category:Holder-Mage Category:Sword user Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Magic Council Category:Rune Knights Category:Mages Category:Weapon user Category:Sword mage Category:Characters with an Alias